Osorio Torako
"Why worry when we can have fun?" Osorio is a Daichiran spy in Konohagakure, with the tailed beast Chomei inside of him, though the village does not know. Extremely outgoing and with a good sense of humor, Osorio is by far the most laid back of the Daichiran, though he is just as loyal as the next guy to the group, as he had, as a child, been mistreated greatly. He believes in the cause to make the Jinchuriki accepted, though he does not believe in some of the more radical things that Ryuu believes in. Early Life Osorio was the son of the Takikage, a brand new position in Takigakure, his mother being the first. This, however, was his ultimate downfall, as Chomei needed a new home, and as an act of good will, his parents decided not to make a child of a village contain the beast, and offer their own son. The village was quite happy one of their children, even the orphans, were safe from, in their minds, becoming a tailed beast. And so, Osorio began his path down towards mistreatment because of the beast he contained. As a child, Osorio was normally hated and fear by those in his small village, so he spent most of his time by The Great Hero Tree that hid his village. He would climb the tree, and look down at the village for some time. No one in the village ever came to the tree, but once, when Osorio was about 5 years old, and Hero Water was secured from the tree, as it was supposed to every hundred years. Every time Osorio would see someone, he would see a number above their head in years, days, hours, minutes then seconds. When he was young, he found out that it was someone's determined life, if not ended prematurely, having seen an old lady die, and her time had run out. Osorio refused to ever look in a mirror from that point on, though this refusal would not stop him many years later finally looking in a mirror. Osorio was not allowed to train as a warrior for the village, and so he took it upon himself to train alone, by the tree. He would take a fallen branch and begin hitting various things, though the tree was never the target, though trees around The Great Hero Tree fell victim to his training. His form was sloppy, his strength little, but his determination strong. He wanted to make his people like him, and not fear or hate him. However, it wasn't long until he cared no longer about his village. His mother, Takigakure, under pressure of the village, banished Osorio. He didn't take too kindly about that, and fought back, refusing to leave, because The Great Hero Tree was his home. Osorio unlocked his Jenseigan, before losing control of his tailed beast, and completely decimated the entire village, leaving few survivors. He was only 11 years old at the time, and when he awoke he was very scared, running away from the area that used to be Takigakure, and The Great Hero Tree was lost, and no one seemed to be able to find the tree since. Later Life After Osorio left, he ran into a a travelling sage. A dragon sage at that. A hermit who lived in the forest, of the name Tatsu. Just Tatsu, he would always insisted. Tatsu was a very big part of Osorio's life. Tatsu took the young Osorio in and taught him all he knew. Osorio viewed him like the father he never had. However, Osorio was not nearly the master Tatsu was when it came to being a sage, as Osorio had a hard time sitting still, but eventually was able to use sage mode. For most of his life he lived with Tatsu, but he never told Tatsu of the tailed beast inside of him, whom Osorio did not get along with at all. As the years drew on, Osorio explored his Jinseigan, not finding too many powers in his low staged eyes. But he knew that Tatsu's time was coming. When they met, Osorio believed they would have all the time in the world together, 10 years, 45 days, 11 hours, 5 minutes, and 32 seconds seemed like a lifetime away to the 11 year old. It came quicker than he hoped. Osorio had been ignoring Tatsu's number for too long, until it was too late. The two of them were training with kunai, sparring against one another, when Tatsu fell, Osorio thinking he accidently hurt him, rushed over apologizing. Tatsu said he was goign to be alright, he just needed rest, and that Osorio had done nothing to hurt him. He then looked at Tatsu's time, and found that he was only a day away from death. Osorio did his best to keep Tatsu alive, but there was nothing he could do. Tatsu gave Osorio his twin katanas, though Osorio never weilded twin katanas before, while Osorio was by Tatsu's bedside. Tatsu died right on time. Osorio was overcome with grief, wondering why he could see times if he could not save them from death. Why did he deserve such punishment. Osorio buried Tatsu, before taking all of his belongings and leaving their small hut in the middle of the forest. Osorio had gained two rows of circles on his eyes, and new abilities, including the ability to bring back people from the dead, but since he did not know it, he could not use it on Tatsu before the 24 hours had passed. Osorio wandered in the forest for a couple more years, meditating, practicing, and getting to know his tailed beast, as there was no one else around to talk with. It took time, but after a couple of years of only having each other, they had grudging respect for Osorio. Osorio became a master at disguising himself from other people, masking all known presence of him, and he'd use that to steal from anyone he happened to go by. That is, until one day, nearly two decades after he lost Tatsu, that a young man and a small group passed through his forest. Osorio dropped in to steal from them, but the leader seemed to know he was there the entire time. What was more curious was the young man did not have any numbers above his head. The leader told the rest of the group that the theif was his. Osorio and the leader fought, ending in Osorio using one of his twin katanas, ending with the leader on the ground breathing hard. Osorio held a sword against his throat, before the leader spotted on Osorio's stomach, which was revealed due to the leader tearing Osorio's clothes apart. The leader asked him about the the seal that was on Osorio's stomach, and Osorio admitted that he was a Jinchuriki of the beast Chomei, sheathing his sword, and the leader stood, with a wide smile, as Osorio went to steal their stuff. The whole group seemed to stare intently at the two, before the leader offered a hand. That was Ryuu Sasaki. And ever since, Osorio has been part of the Daichiran, and has since then progressed to Stage 4 in his Jinseigan. More recently, he has been placed in Konoha as a spy, the seal invisible, and Osorio as a simple refuge from Takigakure, finally finding a home, by the name of Yukito Kaneko. Kekkei Genkai '''Jinseigan '''is a unique dojutsu, Osorio being the only one who has been ever known to ever have it. He doesn't know how to unlock each stage of his dojustu, and sometimes when he unlocks it, he doesn't know why he has unlocked anything, though due to his personality, he shrugs it off. He currently has Stage 4 Jenseigan, which posesses the ability to summon heal others by simply willing it (at the cost of time off of his life, determined by how bad the injury was), as long as he can see some part of them, physically, and not an image. He also possesses the ability to bring back those who have recently died (within 24 hours and only if they died before their clock ran up) from the dead at the cost of half of his life. All of Osorio's life, due to his Jinseigan or not, he has been able to see the life force above everyone's heads, except for Ryuu Sasaki's. The Jinseigan also adds any remaining life from someone he kills before their time, to his life force, if Jinseigan is activated. When activated, Jinseigan also turns Osorio's hair into a bright white color, like snow, contrasting greatly with the red color that his eyes become. Many say that Osorio was granted this dojutsu do to his time spent by The Great Hero Tree, which has many unknown powers, and fed off of Osorio's unique ability to see other's natural life time. However, this theory is not confirmed. If so, the tree placed goals upon the boy to gain greater power, and perhaps immortality, if he passes the tests given by the tree. If not, there was simply genetic mutation. No one really knows. And frankly... how could one find out? Physical Appearance Osorio is a fairly muscular man, though thin, and tall. He wears clothes he designed himself from things he had stolen from people on his own in the forest. Normally a black long coat with yellow on the shoulders, and a line of yellow from the shoulders down to the bottom of the coat. He wears a white belt around his middle, something he stole from a young woman who had very little else. Then he wears long red ribbons wrapped around half of his arm on both of this arms, given to him by Tatsu when he first arrived. On the these ribbons is the written portion needed to summon a dragon, all he needs is to add blood and do the symbols. As for pants, they are a normal black pair of pants, tucked into a pair of black long boots. He always has the twin katanas given to him by Tatsu, which he will not use in a fight, unless in dire need, even though Tatsu had placed a seal on the swords that no matter the who the wielder is, the wielder possesses Tatsu's ability with the blades and he need not train with them. When Osorio uses his Jenseigan, his eyes turn red, as show in the Jenseigan pictures, with the concentric circles and circles around said circles, and his hair turns bright white. It is unknown why his kekkei genkai does so, but it does, and so anyone could tell when he's activated his kekkei genkai without making eye contact. Normally, his hair is a dark brown color, that is fairly pointed, though sometimes he'll tie up his hair into a star-like ponytail, which is fairly short due to his short hair. Personality Osorio has probably one of the most laid back personalities that you will ever see. He tends to not care about responsibility, nor anything. He seems desensitized towards death, due to his great loss of Tatsu, the only one who ever saw him for who he was (and the fact he can see when people are supposed to die naturally), and even sometimes cold about one's death. He doesn't care about death, and will kill no caring of how others will feel. All he seemed to care about before Ryuu, was having fun, training, and to keep on living. He seems to sometimes even be lazy, not caring about cleaning up after himself, nor the actual people in the Daichiran, but the goal. He seems outwardly good humored, and tries to keep the moods from being too serious, feeling a bit strangled when too serious. This tends to lead to people to think of him further desensitized to anything. However, in reality, Osorio craves to be liked by others, and does not know how to do so, having been on his own for so long. If someone were to wriggle their way through and make him actually care about them, he would show his more sensitive side, where he is quite upset over his village being destroyed by him, and Tatsu's death, as well as a few other things that he seems to not know how to handle. Osorio is very insecure, and gloats about his skills, even though there are some in the Daichiran, namely Ryuu (Ryuu hadn't tried too hard when they fought before, and Osorio knew it), who are better than him. Osorio is one of the better ones, but tends to be outwardly arrogant towards others, while truly not believing it on the inside. Abilities Osorio specializes in a water form, which is centered around flowers, such as his Hanasaku move, where he is able to bring in chakra from around him (non-sage chakra) and use it for any of his moves, including healing himself up. Or his Furwawa Kegawa, where he would create send extremely sharp pointed roses, pure chakra, at his enemies like senbon. While the flower centered moves are his specialty, he can use more mainstream water moves, some of which he will have invented. Tatsu taught Osorio fire style, due to Tatsu's expertise in the area, and Osorio managed to pick up the second nature with some difficulty. Osorio has twin katanas from Tatsu, which have no names, as Tatsu died before telling Osorio what they were called, and he has yet to name them. These swords have the special power of Tatsu's mastery sealed inside of them, so whomever uses the blades together has the power and skill that Tatsu had. The swords have the properties of ice and fire, one glowing blue and the other red when used, and when hit with the blades, the one hits will either feel a freezing blade that could cause instant frost burn, or feel the heat of that on Mercury cutting through them, which can cause a very nasty burn. In fact, Tatsu barely touched Osorio on his foot with each blade to demonstrate, and Osorio was healing for the next week before he was even able to stand. Relationships Ryuu Sasaki Osorio and Ryuu are as close to friends as the two can have, really. Osorio views Ryuu as a very strong rival, and hopes to defeat Ryuu one day. However, Osorio does believe in Ryuu's dream, and will be vocal to Ryuu, in front of everyone, about some of the opposing view points on the more radical points. Then again, Ryuu respects Osorio's opinions, but normally will not adhere to them, and will probably fight the opposing views, to which Osorio will not put up a fight against, just letting his opinions be known. Osorio is highly loyal to Ryuu, despite everything, even though he may not appear it at times, and will do as Ryuu wants, even if he may oppose it. Behind the Scenes *Osorio's pictures are that of Okita Souji of Hakuouki, where in the game, Okita comes upon a power that turns his hair white, the inspiration for Osorio's Jenseigan doing the same. *Osorio's favorite food is a banana, and normally can be found carrying one around at random times. *Ryuu, Osorio's rival in power, has name meaning dragon, while Osorio can actually summon a dragon, while Ryuu cannot. Category:Daichiran Category:Jinchuriki